You Are Loved
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Hinata thought no one loved her now that her love has someone special for himself. She wants to take the easy way out...to kill herself, but then she is stopped by none other than the hearthrob of the village. What could he meant when he told her that she
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata thought no one loved her now that her love has someone special for himself. She wants to take the easy way out...to kill herself, but then she is stopped by none other than the hearthrob of the village. What could he meant when he told her that she is loved? Characters are waaaaay ooc.

Disclimair: I do not own Naruto. : P

LD7: -glares slightly at the readers, giving a forced smile- Enjoy people. This is my f-first Hina/Sasu. And hopefully my last. No offence, but this parring is not my fav. But I did make a promise to my best friend Warrior-of-Light27. And when I make a promise I keep it. That is my nin-- holly smokes I sound like Naruto!! Ahhh!!! . -faints-

Oh and by the way, this is when the Naruto gang brought Sasuke back. They are all around 17-18 ok?

**.::You Are Loved::.**

By: LonelyDreamer7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Naruto-kun...Why..?'_

The lone figure walked slowly in the rain, roaming aimlessly in the quiet village of Konoha like a ghost. Her pale porcelin face was paler than usual, her once bright lavender eyes were now a dull color, puffy from crying for so long.

She aimlessly walked past many food stands that were closed now and came to the end of the village. She walked outside into the dark forest. Her mind was not comprehending why she was walking into the forest at this time, when it was raining, but her body moved on its own and decided for her.

She walked for a couple of more minutes and came into a clearing in the forest. She sat down by a near by tree and leaned back her tired body. _'How long have I been walking?'_ The girl asked herself. She shrugged it off though. She was not in her carring mood right now.

She watched as the rain fell and her face crest fell as the memories from this morning replayed inside her mind. The rain mixed with one lone tear that escaped her. She closed her eyes and clentched her fists slightly.

This morning was like no other. She had woken up to train with her father for once and not her team mates. She was nervouse when she was sparring with her father,only to be defeated in the end. Her father had glared at her and had said his speech of how weak she was and how she would never be like her sister or be the great leader of the clan he wanted her to be. Hanabi had not made it any better when she just shook her head at her older sister in disgust and dissaprovale.

Hinata could only stare down in shame. She had walked out of the training room to only bump into her cousin. Neji had seen her sad face and tried to talk to her. He had told her to not worry about it, that her father was a fool for not thinking of her in a hyger praise. She could only smile weakly and nod at her cousin. He had left afterwords to train with his girlfriend and rival of a team mate.

Neji's words had incouraged her slightly. She smiled as she walked around the village after getting out of her _'house'._

She walked aimlessly for a while, just saying good morning to many of her friends, and such. It wasn't long until she decided to eat. She hadn't eaten that morning and it was already the afternoon. So she dicided to go and eat ramen. She smiled brightly and blushed like a tomatoe.

_'I wonder if Naruto-kun will be there?'_ She thought as she walked towards the infamouse ramen stand. Her smile widened and her blush intensified, as she saw the blond sitting down eating a bowl of ramen. He looked so happy to be eating his favorite food. Hinata started approching the stand, but more precisely, her crush. She had the idea of finally talking to her long time crush...and this time without fainting or making a fool of herself.

No more than a couple of feet away from the stand did she stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she gaped at the scene before her. For a minute she couldn't breath.

"N-Nauto-kun...and..." She trailed off, tears slowly forming in her eyes, "...S-Sakura-chan..?"

She took a hesitent step back as she continued watching the couple kissing. She never noticed the pink-haired girl sitting besides Naruto until they started that passionate kiss. Slowly, the formed tears fell down her cheeks and she controlled herself so no sob could escape her, but to no abeil. She let her sob escape, but the couple did not notice.

Hinata ran away from there. Aimlessly and blinded by her own tears she ran into villagers, but didn't stop to apologize. She continued running. Passing by concerned faces of her team mates and friends. No one went after her though; they knew Hinata might have wanted some privacy for this, but they couldn't help, but feel a pang of guilt overwhelm them as they watched the crying girl run off.

Hinata had noticed that her so called friends didn't bother to go and comfert her. She had seen the worried expressions of her team mates, Kiba and Shino, and many of her other friends, but none of them went after her. That had caused her to have a more fierce pang of sadness and anger, but shook it off and contined on her running.

Her pace started to slow after a while and by now no one was walking around the village. She was wondering slightly why, but erased the thought as she felt cold now...and wet?

She looked up at the darkened sky and felt the drops of water. She shook her head and smiled bitterly. It was raining now. Why hadn't she noticed before? She wondered. Though she shook off the thoght as she realized that this was how she felt at the moment. She felt dark and gloomy. The rain only complied to her mood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was how she started to aimlessly walk around the rain. Her face paler than usual and her lavender eyes dull. A thought of unhappiness raised through her mind of the events as she reopened her eyes. Three thought raised through her mind.

It was then that she relized why her father did what he did. Why he would always tell her to be better, to train hard, and be braver for the clan, and why he would always say her younger sister was better than her at everything. She understood why her cousin would always say things aswell, why her team mates would always protect her even if they knew she could do things at times.

**She was a burden to them.**

Nothing, but a simple burden in their lifes. A burden to take care of a weak person like herself. She new that in the years that have passed she had gotten stronger, but she guessed, not strong inof.

**No one cared for her at all.**

**She was unloved.**

The one person who she had always admired, and dare she say it, **loved**...didn't think of her as anything else, but the weird and creepy Hyuuga girl. She knew this for he had told her himself years ago in the Chunnin exams...and yet..he told her that he liked people like that.

She shook her head.

_'No. What he said was a lie. He just said that because he felt pitty for me that's all. I am so stupid, stupid!'_ Hinata thought angrily. She clentched her fists so tight that her knuckes turned white and the pressure from her nails caused her palm to bleed. Hinata didn't feel the bad about pain though. She actually enjoyed it a bit. She glanced downwards at her now pinkish palm, small tricklets of blood escaping it.

''Maybe I should of done something about myself long ago.'' Hinata stated this time. With a seroiuse expression on her pale face, she grabed a kunai from her pocket and lifted the shiny and small object to her wrist.

The rain had stopped long ago and there was only silence now. The sky was still dark and gloomy, but no rain fell.

As Hinata placed the kunai on her left wrist she closed her eyes. She was scared, but she was more deppressed to care. Slowly, she cut her wrist slightly, wincing in pain as the red liquid oozed down her wrist and into the wet ground. No pain was noticed anymore as she sighed in relief. She did it again. Again. Again. And again.

They were only mear cuts in her wrists as she relieved most of her pain. She would never would of thought to do this before. She had frowned apon the people that would do this to relieve themselves. She had also wondered why they would do this stupidity in the first place.

Well, now she understood clearly.

It relieves her from the world and its damn pain. The truth of it all. It relieved her so much. Then, her thoughts started up again. The memories from that day reawakened and she started to spill more tears. Her cuts became deeper and deeper because of her pent up pain and anger. Blood was rapidly spilling down her cut.

"I'm such a burden to everyone!"

_Slash._

"No one cares for me!"

_Slash._

"No one loves me!"

_Slash._

She was feeling woozy now from her crazy cutting and from the lose of blood. Her vision was blurry from tears spilling down her cheeks. She raised the kunai for a last final cut, her hand was trembling fiercly. She gulped and let the last tear fall down.

"And I will finally relive this world f-from ever having me here!'' Her voice cracked slightly. "I will n-no longer be a burden!"

She brought the kunai down as she closed her eyes waiting for the final pain to surge into her body.

She opened her eyes, still having a blurry vision, her body feeling heavy.

Nothing. She felt nothing. No pain. Nothing at all.

She felt her wrist being grabbed by another's hand tightly, but yet at the same time so gently. She looked up as much as she could and strained to see who had stopped her. She could only make out a blue blur. Her body felt so heavy all of a sudden, her eyelids closed first before she crashed down from exaustion. Though she didn't fall into the cold, wet ground. No. She fell into someones strong, warm arms.

She couldn't help, but smile weakly, as she felt the person gently lift her from the ground and swiftly lead her somewhere.

---------------------------------------------

Hinata slowly opened her lavender eyes. Her vision was back, but a light was making it imposible to see clearly around. When she finally regained her vision she noticed she was in a room.

"It must be an apartment room." Hinata said to herself weakly as she looked around the small room. It was pretty normal, not many things were hanging in the walls except the Uchiha Fan and so-

Wait what?! Rewind! Uchiha Fan!?

Hinata's face paled a little more at this realization. She tried to lift herself up, but found the action imposible to do, so she decided to lay down again. Her expression was slightly puzzled. What would she be doing in Sasuke's room in the first place? Then, it hit her.

She raised her left arm up so she could see it. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that her arm was bandaged very proffesionally. She shook her head slightly in disbelief. Hinata couldn't belive that THE Uhiha Sasuke ha saved her from herself.

She smiled bitterly at her thoughts.

"Hm..." Hinata said slightly loudly, "I can't even kill myself correctly.'' She placed her hand ontop of her face so she could cover her now watering eyes. "..I'm so pathetic.."

"No. Your not.''

Hinata's eyes widened as she rose from her position in the bed and stared at the doorway where the Uchiha himself stood cooly, his arms crossed infront of his chest. He was leaning on the doorway, a frown on his handsome face, his onyx eyes boring into her own lavender eyes.

"S-Sasuke-san.." Hinata whispered his name in disbelief. It was obviouse he had heard her. He slowly walked towards the bed an stood infront of her, his arms now resting by his sides. She stared up at him, a small pain in her eyes. Tears threatened to fall once more, but instead, she blurted out a simple question. Sort of.

"W-Why...Why did you..?''

Sasuke sighed heavily, as he sat at the edge of the bed. He didn't look at Hinata, not even a glance as he looked down at the carpeted floor. Hinata could only stare at the still figure before her in bewilderment. Silence was the only sorce of a 'talk' for them for the next minutes. Hinata kept fidgeting uncomfterably under the covers. She was not good for saying things that were in her mind, but darn she was gonna ask what was in her mind now.

"S-Sasuke-san," Hinata's voice was slightly choked as she talked, "Back in the forest...why did you stop me..from..you know..?" Hinata glanced down to her left wrist, a small frown on her face, the tears working their way out, and down her porceline face.

When she looked back up with the tears, she was surprised to see Sasuke starring at her so intensly. His cole onyxed eyes showed anger..and was that worry she just saw? Hinata looked back down at her wrist, her face slightly flushed red. She didn't want to look into those dark pools anymore.

"Hinata," came a deep, cold voice. Hinata glanced up again, her eyes wide. Sasuke looked angry now, more than she had ever seen him before. Hinata nodded slightly for him to continue what he wanted to tell her. Sasuke nodded and looked up at the ceiling with a look of thought. He stayed silent for some more minutes and so did the Hyuuga girl. Ever since Naruto and her friends had brought him back he had change and started to talk more to everyone, including her. Well, in a way, he would always walk with her when she was alone or secretly visit her in the Hyuuga compound to just be there and sit down. Hinata was always curiouse on to why he would visit her often, but didn't question him and tried to start a comversation with the Uchiha heir. Sasuke would always look up at the ceiling if he was thinking about some things before he would answer her questions. It would take some minutes before he would answer. He would even make her laugh at the things he would say sometimes, about how dumb things went when he realized that power was nothing important, and sometimes even talk about the dobe coughnarutocough and Sakura. He would tell her some adventures that they had and how he would always have to rescue the idiotic blond. ((this sounds sooo familiar)) Hinata's train of thoughts cut short the minute the thought of Naruto and Sakura popped in her mind. She sighed sadly, but this was heard from Sasuke in an instance. He starred at the Hyuuga girl that he had gotton fond of. Yes people you read right! The walking ice-cube got fond of someone...and a girl!!

Sasuke never liked it when the fragile looking girl would always sigh in sadness or cry. Heck, he never liked when a girl cried in the first place. He alwase thought of it as weak, but with Hinata, it was sort of diffrent. She had a sort of comfidence after crying. He had noticed it in one of his secret visits to her room. He had found the girl crying on her bed, her face on her pillow so her sobs could not be heard. Sasuke had felt a pang of hurt at the moment he saw her rise from her bed, her face teary and her cheeks red from so much crying. He wanted to comfert her in his arms and tell her how much he car--Wow! Where did that come from?? Sasuke shook his head and mentally kicked himself in the ass. He did NOT just think that about the girl! Sasuke had sighed as he starred again at the now standing girl. Hinata had had a comfident look on her face, as she wipped away the tears. He had heard her say that crying wouldn't help her in training or make her stronger. He had heard her say that she should be strong for her clan and mostly for herself. She had a determind look in her cute face as she exited her room. Sasuke had looked in awe as he watched the girl walk out, but smirked nontheless. He knew Hinata was going to be a strong leader for the clan.

And now..he just didn't know what happened to the strong girl he had seen not long ago. Why did she want to kill herself ? Why would she have even thought of it?! Unintentionally, he clentched his fists and let out a small growl that was noticed by the crying Hinata. Her teary eyes widened when she saw how ngry Sasuke was with her. She gently placed her uninjured hand ontop of his fist.

"Sasuke-san?'' Hinata's meak voice reached his ears in an instance. Sasuke unclentched his fists and starred now at the comfused girl. He sighed once more and gently grabbed Hinata's small hand into his own big one. Hinata gulped silently at this, her face now flushed, her puffy eyes wide. "Sasu--"

"What were you thinking Hinata?" Sasuke inturrupted, his voice cold, but held a kind of worry in it. Hinata looked down once more, a frown noticible on her face. She didn't say anything for a minute, as she felt the hold on her hand tighten in impatientness. Hinata starred up at Sasuke's face with tears in her eyes once more; Sasuke resisted so as not to brush them away.

"I-I...I don't know..." Came the weak reply. Sasuke was going to protest as to that was no good reason until he felt the girl's shaking hand; she was holding on to him for dear life. And then, she just blurted out everything.

"Nobody cares for me!" Hinata yelled. "I'm just a burden to everyone around me! My father says I'm a burden, my sister doesn't think of me wordy as the clan leader any better than my father, my team mates don't care about me, none of my friends do!" Hinata's tears fell rapidly now, sobs escaped her, but calmed down slightly as she hicupped. "A-And now I know..Th-that..Na-Naruto-kun..and Sa-Sakura-chan..they..they..." Hinata couldn't finish the sentence as she burst out crying again. Sasuke could only stare dumbfound at the girl holding onto his hand now. He knew that the dobe and Sakura had gotten together, even the others knew about this, but they didn't have the heart to tell Hinata about it for they knew about the crush she had towards the Kyuubi boy. Sasuke glared at the wall behind Hinata. He felt anger sore inside him. He felt like kicking the dobe's ass for hurting Hinata this way. If looks could kill..man that wall would of blown into an oblibion by now. Without thinking, Sasuke did what he had never done before in his life.

Hinata felt a pair of warm, strong arms envelope her into a tight hug. The warmth of the body holding her felt so comferting, but realization kicked in when she looked up. Sasuke was holding her!! She didn't resist the embrace and stayed where she was; too shocked to move in the first place. Sasuke starred down at her with worry in his onyxed eyes, a small gentle smile on his handsome face. With his right hand he brushed away the tears from her eyes; doing the same with her bangs. Hinata could only stare in shock.

"Hinata," Sasuke spoke in for once a gentle and comferting voice instead of his usual cold and monotone one. "Don't say that no one cares for you. Don't say that you are a burden to anyone. Don't say that you are not loved." Hinata was ready to protest to this, but Sasuke didn't give her the chance as he continued.

"People care about you Hinata. Your father and sister are wrong. They care for you in their own way. I know they are cold towards you, but in their way they show they care for you. They want you to be strong for yourself, not only for the clan. Do not listen to their petty remarks, they are only hollow." Hinata nodded slightly at his words, a small pang of warmth building inside her. "Your friends care about you more aswell Hinata. They take care of you because they love you you know." He stated before continuing. "And the dobe? Hn, you deserve better than an idiot that doesn't even notice you Hinata. He should stay with Sakura. They fit together perfectly. He is not worthy of your time anyways." Hinata's eyes widened at the way he said this; it sounded cold and somehow..was he jelouse.? Hinata didn't have time to notice as he continued. "And never say that no one loves you Hinata because people do."

_'I should know more than anyone at this.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly_.'Even after all the shit I did..__**they**__ still loved me and accepted me back.'_

"Your father Hiashi loves you, your sister, that baka Neji," Sasuke continued, "Sakura, the dobe, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Fuzzy-Brows, your team mates and sensei, and..." Sasuke trailed off, a small pink blush appearing on his pale face. "I...I love you too Hinata."

Hinata's face turned a dangerouse looking red. She couldn't belive what Sasuke, THE SASUKE UCHIHA, just told her; that he loved her! Her. The weak Hyuuga girl who couldn't even aproch a boy and tell them how she feels. Hinata felt light-headed for a moemt, but shook it off deciding that hat he said was maybe because he was her friend. Yeah that's it. Nothing else, but friend talking. Wrong. Sasuke continued his talking without noticing how far it was going until it was too late.

"I care for you Hinata," Sasuke said, his blush worsening, a small smile growing, "I don't think your a burden at all. I think your perfect, your strong, your kind, your gentle. What you almost did crushed my heart. You tried to kill yourself because of the dobe's fault and that crushed me inside." As he spoke more about this he started to get closer and closer to the indigo-haired girl. He placed her ontop of his lap; now Hinata was sitting on his lap, his embrace getting tighter everytime he spoke; Hinata didn't resist at this though, she felt happy, warm. She felt his hand carresing her face now as she starred at him with a small smile. "Hinata...I...I truely love you and I never want you saying that ever again...You **ARE** loved." He trailed off not knowing what else to say, to expect at all.

Hinata's smile though gave him a pang of hope. Maybe his feelings will be returned?

_'So I was wrong.'_ Hinata thought, the small smile widening on her porceline face. _'Sasuke doesn't only love me as a friend...he loves me...He really does love me.'_

It stayed silent between the two as Sasuke held onto the Hyuuga heir in his arms. He kept his hand cupped on her face, as there eyes met. Onyx with lavender.

Slowly, Hinata's face came closer to Sasuke's. Only an inch away from reaching his face completely, she whispered the words that the Uchiha so badly wanted to hear from her.

"Sasuke-kun...I love you too..."

And finally their lips met into a gentle kiss that electrified them into a whistfull of love. Both only pressed their lips together, but for them both it was the most beutifull thing ever. They parted slightly to look into each other's eyes and to take a breath. They smiled at one another before Hinata placed her head on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke doing the same, but lieing his head gently ontop of her own. They stayed like that for a while, both content to just be in each others arms. Slowly, sleep overwhelmed Hinata and she fell asleep in the Uchiha's arms. Sasuke smiled at this as he lied Hinata and himself on the bed now. He lied next to the sleeping girl, gently placing her bangs away from her face. He gently pecked her on her lips and brought her near his body by pulling her gently by her hips towards him with his arm.

"See Hinata," Sasuke whispered before he aswell fell asleep next to the girl, "You are loved...because I love you...''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD7: -- I will kill myself after this. -takes out a shot gun- Good bye cruel world!! -shoots self and a ghosty of self appears-

((ghosty LD7)): Omg I forgot that I could be a ghost! NOOOOO!!! CURSE YOU CRUEL WORLD! GOD HATES ME!! WAAAA!! TT.TT -cough- Anyways people hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I didn't really enjoy typing it. Flamers are welcomed for all I care. Really though..R&R please...if you want. I just did this, like I said before, for my dear friend that was bugging me about it. Peace out people! XD I love you all! lmfao

BREND- I mean Warrior-of-Light27 you BETTER! LIKE THIS FIC! I worked my butt.and yeah you know I don't like the parring. You are such a meanie to me for doing this! Waaaa!!!o.O Bleh. W/E I don't care no more. Bye bye! .v Hope you all enjoyed! ((by the way..warrior is actualy the oc in my story The Youthfull Flower Blooms...shes the shy one..mwahahhaha! revenge!)) XD


	2. Auther's note

**LonelyDreamer7 **- Um..it has come to my attention that maybe I should do another chapter. My friends are questioning me about it and so has one reviewer. Coughkenshilover2002cough. lol Just Kidding; though you are right that maybe I should do the story a little bit more realistic. I don't know though. What do you reviewers think? Its up to you. I don't really mind continuing it just as long as anyone would really want me to. So...if anyone does want me to continue...just private message me or leave a review k? Yes...k... :D Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**LonelyDreamer7**: Ok people since I received some reviews to continue on the story I have decided that I will. Though I'm just doing this for you guys and more because my friend Warrior is getting to me again. -twitch- If you are reading this little girl...-smirks maniacly- Becareful... accidents might happen...Mwahahaha! -cough- So yeah anyways, I'm continuing the ficcy for all of you. So enjoy the second chapter please!

P.S: Sorry but my thing for grammer does not work...so sorry if I misspelled anything or w/e.

**LD7**: Oh and by the way, I am also doing this because my little friend over here -points at Warrior- Its her birthday so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEIRDOE! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY OLDER THAN ME!...again. XD GRANDMA!

**Warrior**: Yayy!--WAIT WHAT!?? GRANDMA!?? WHY I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR A-

**LD7**: Ah, ah. No swearing. Just be happy I reconsidered typing this...so ha! Thank Warrior people and me for atleast typing it. XP

**Warrior**: Grr...Yeah yeah.

**LD7**: Hehe. X3

**.:You are Loved:.**

**By: LonelyDreamer7**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

''Mmm..."

Light lavender eyes slowly fluttered open, sleep was evident in those eyes, as the person's small, pale hand rubbed gently on one half lidded eye. Looking around her surroundings gruggily, the young girl tried to recall what had happened the night before. Not recognising the room she was in, the girl's porceline face constricted from sleepy to a sudden worry and panic.

''W-where...Where am I..?''

Her eyes scanned the area franticly, suddenly stopping at the a certain poster on the wall not too far away from her. A...fan..? Her shoulders visible lowered, relaxing in the bed she was currently sitting on. Smiling to herself, she closed her light lavender eyes, recalling the events that had happened the night before.

Her depression.

The pitiful suicide attempt.

And...Sasuke. Rescuing her...from herself.

Telling her...that...he loves her.

Her!

Sasuke's image suddenly entered her mind, a small smile forming on her angelic face, as she gently touched her bandaged arm with her finger tips. Had he really said that? She wondered, her finger tips still carrasing her injured arm . _'Did Sasuke-san really mean what he had said..?'_ A small frown suddenly took the place of the smile. Furrowing her brows in thought she stopped her carrases on her arm and looked down, _'Does he...really l-love me..?'_ Her thoughts continued racing inside her mind. Sighing softly, she gently lifted her arm and starred at it, the white bandages perfectly wrapped around her pale wrist. Continuing to stare at her wrapped up hand in concentration she lacked to notice movement coming from behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Eeep!"

Hinata swirled, almost falling off the bed, to stare up into dark pools, her porcelin face turning pink in emberrasment for being caught day dreaming.

"I-I...u-umm...S-Sa..."

"I see."

''N-No...umm..I-I...Y-you..."

Raising a dark, thin eyebrow, the ex-avenger slowly moved towards the frail looking girl that was half lieing on the bed and half way out of it, slowly and cautiouse. Hinata's light lavender eyes seemed to widen just a portion as she tried to word out any kind of explenation to the approching boy. Her mouth seemed to open, words seeming to be stuck in her throat, and closing with every slow step the other took. Their eyes never lost contact until finaly they were meerly an inch apart from each other. Hinata could feel the others cool, minty breath on her face.

Opening her mouth to protest once more, her face turning an intresting shade of pink from being too close to the Uchiha's face, she was met with rough, but tender lips apon her own. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her sockets, her face deepening from a pink shade to crimson. The kiss was simple, just a press of lips together, yet sweet and to the point.

He leaned away from her, his eyes still borring onto her own, onyx and lavender. A small, microscopic smirk appeared on his face.

"Shush."

In one swift motion the Uchiha had gently grabbed onto the girls bandaged hand and was now inspecting it, checking if it needed the bandaged change. Hinata could only look away, her face still crimson, emberrased, from the sudden guesture the stoic and used-to-be-asexual Uchiha just performed. Of course, Hinata never really thought of the Uchiha as asexual in the first place, but the rumers of the Uchiha not being intrested in anything or anyone else for the matter besides his obsession over killing his older brother was pretty convincing to most people. Especially when woman of all ages, and by all ages I mean litterlly from all ages, would litteraly throw themselves, sometimes even half naked, infront of the ex-avenger.

Hinata though thought maybe that the Uchiha was just looking for the right woman to be with; someone capable to restore his clan, of which he would always talk about when he had the chance with her at times when it wasn't too akward in her room. Sometimes he would even say what he desired in a female companion. They were only three major things he preffered though.

Strong minded.

Physicaly strong.

And last, but not least, someone who would be good hearted, someone who would drive away the demons from the past. At this one Hinata had taken a double back. Who would of thought the Uchiha was such a sensitive guy underneath all of his cold barriers? _Then again_, Hinata thought, _who wouldn't want to have someone there for them when things went wrong? _Hinata was content with this thought. She knows she wouldn't have wanted that on anyone.

_Then again_, She wondered thoughtfully, her brows furrowing in discomfert, _why would he say the 'I l-love you' last night? Did he really mean it? I'm nothing compared to the type of companion he would want! I'm not strong physically or mentaly, much less being comforting! I can't even comfort myself much less another!...B-but the kiss..? The c-confessions from last night..? M-Maybe its just a mind trick...Or maybe I really did die..._ She smiled bitterly at that. _Maybe my dumb suicide attempt did work and I'm now in some kind of warped world full of my fantasys of being rescued by someone handsome and strong...Someone who would kiss me, hold me, and just tell me everything I wanted to hear..._

"Hinata.''

Eyes widening at the mention of her name, Hinata looked down, meeting eyes with the last remaining Uchiha. Blushing slightly and at the same time cursing herself for being caught day dreaming again, the small girl stuttered a small 'H-Hai' towards the Uchiha in acknowledgment. Sasuke starred back with slight amusement in his cole onyxed eyes before looking away. He silently absorbed her from the corner of his eye instead. Hinata tilted her head to the side in a confused way, the guesture making the Uchiha twitch for moment beofre standing up and walking towards the door. Without looking back he muttered out cooly a simple order.

"Come."

Hinata starred for a couple of lost moments at the retreating back of the Uchiha. Looking down at her left wrist, she noticed something diffrent about the bandages. Blushing cutely, she realized that they had been changed to new ones during her little outer world exploration. Shaking her head, she stumbled soundlessly out of bed, her feet adjusting slowly as she walked cautiously outside the door the other had exited from.

Peering outside the door, she looked to the left and to the right. Stepping out the doorway, she cautiously made her way to the right side of the hallway where she heard silent activities, but activities non the less, was coming from. Looking at her surroundings she noticed not many things were occuping the area. Maybe just another poster of the family symbol and other photos of him and his team. Stopping at a particular photo she peered at it with curiousity.

There was a man with dark hair, his eyes cold and onyxed color, his features were strict and seriouse, as was the rest of his posture; looking to be about his late 30's. He was wearing a dark navy yukata. Nest to him stood another man, this one younger, but as strict as the older one; this one looked in his early teens. He was wearing a black, long collored shirt, his hair the same shade, but longer. Below the two man sat a young looking woman, with beautiful, soft features. Her eyes didn't seem as dark as the others, but bright with happiness. She was wearing a white apron over her light navy shirt and long skirt; she didn't seem that old, maybe in her late 20's or early 30's. In her arms she was holding a small child, who seemed to be bouncing on her lap. The small child has the same dark hair as the mom, aswel as the happy, and excited expression on his face. His small blue shirt and white shorts seeming to be a tad too big for his small body.

The child, Hinata realised, must be the young heir. In other words, Sasuke.

With a little bit of hesitation, she ran her finger tips gently at the picture of the used to be family. Smiling sadly, she traced the area where the younger and more happy Sasuke used to be; the ghost of himself. The person who had died so long ago on that tragic day that his clan was massacered...and by his own brother. Hinata never really knew the whole story of what had gone wrong. She knew what most people gossiped in the village, not that she did it, but she heard what they would whisper behind the back of the last remaining Uchiha. He himself had told her some things about it, but never really spoke about it because it only caused him to open old wounds.

Sadly, she had only known that his brother had gone berserc and killed everyone in his clan except his younger brother just because he wanted to test how strong he really was.

Hinata shuddered at that. How could someone kill others just for the pleasure of knowing how strong they really were? And especially...your own flesh and blood?

Stepping away from the picture, Hinata turned to walk towards her destination. A small thump was the next thing she heard as she was pushed back a step. Groaning softly she realized she had bumped into something soft but hard enough to stop her movements. Looking up she noticed that that something wasn't a something at all, but someone she had just been thinking about.

Well, what do you know?

Speak of the devil.

She stood stiffly, her vision looking straight at a broad covered chest. She couldn't look up at the very person she had just been thinking about. Why? Well, she didn't really know why herself.

Raising a dark eyebrow, the tall figure glanced down at the stiff looking Hyuuga. Sighing in slight annoyance he turned around and started walking back to the room he had just exited. Hinata stood there maybe a second or two before registering what had happened and stumbled after the Uchiha.

Finally entering the room, she glanced around and noticed that it was a small kitchen, the living room not too far away from it. Glancing around, Hinata noticed the young Uchiha sitting patiently on a chair, his leg crossed ontop of the other, as he sipped from a cup. Now that she noticed, the kitchen smelled a distant scent of coffee. Next to the figure sat another cup; possibly coffee for herself.

Without saying a word, Hinata took some hesitant steps towards the chair next to Sasuke and sat quietly next to him. Slowly, she took the cup, glancing towards the calm figure next to her to make sure he wouldn't say anything for her taking the cup, not hearing anything she drank slowly form the warm cup, the warm liquid making its way down her throat. She couldn't help, but sigh out her appreatiation at the coffee. Sasuke only glanced once towards the content girl drinking her coffee before closing his eyes and doing it aswel.

Minutes passed by until both had finished their coffee and just sat their. Hinata didn't mind the silence that much, it felt nice to have some quiet once in a while. Especially when you're sharing the peacefullness with another. She also bet that Sasuke was glad for some quiet for once since his teammates were loud at times (she tried not to cringe in discomfert at the thought of the two other people) and he had too many missions since he had come back from Orochimaru as punishment.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood on his feet, his chair almost flying back at the force he used. Hinata jumped herself, squeeking lightly, her eyes widening a bit at the sudden movement. Sasuke smirked microscoply at this, amusment slightly visible in his onyx eyes.

''Come Hinata." He said, his voice still monotoned, but with a bit of more emotion as he spoke to her. "I'll take you home."

Hinata gasped loudly, causing a raise of a confused eyebrow from the Uchiha.

Home?

_Home!?_

How could she have forgotten about home?! She mentally smacked herself for being so dumb as to forget about _that_! Her father would murder her for not coming back last night. She sighed worringly, rubbing her left arm with her right. How was she going to- and then realization came in. Oh...my...gosh. Her scar! Her attempt at suicide?! Oh wow, how was she going to explain that one? Especially when she tells him she spend the night at the home of the ex-avenging-traitor-orphan of Konoha? Yes, like if she was going to come up to her father full blow and tell him she spend the night with _him_. Not that she minded, but lets face it, Hinata wasn't really like the other girls who would face anyone or anything full out. ( LD7: You can do it Hina-chan!)

She sighed loudly, receiving a strange stare from the Uchiha.

Oh, yeah this wasn't really her day.

Closing her light lavender eyes Hinata's mind raced with many possibilities of what to say to her father. She knew she couldn't lie to him; the head of the Huuga clan could see through that one easily, or anything for the matter. Oh, why couldn't her clan have had the keikei genkai like the Nara's? Or the Aburame's? Even the Akimichie's?

Sasuke must have heard the thoughts coming from Hinata's mind or have known what her worried expressions meant because next thing Hinata knew she was being dragged by an annoyed Uchiha by the wrist. Hinata starred up at the annoyed looking Uchiha in confusion, her face turning a small shade of pink.

"S-Sasuke-''

"I'll talk to him if thats what you want me to do."

Hinata swore she almost stopped breathing at that second. Was he seriouse? Did he really know what he was getting himself into? Hyuuga Hiashi was not a man to be messed with that's for sure; especially when that someone was a person who the clan head did not like.

Hinata was repeatedly trying to warn the Uchiha; saying that he shouldn't be doing this. That this was her problem and not his. She was the one who had been stupid and that she should be punished for almost doing something sinful. She was the one who had sin and had wanted to die for not being loved by anyone, she whispered desperatly to the Uchiha, she didn't want anyone getting hurt for her stupidity.

Half way down the stairs from the apartment complex, Sasuke stopped, causing the girl that had been dragged the whole way to bump on his back softly. Swiftly turning around he took her face gently and silenced her with his lips on hers once more. They stood their for some seconds before Sasuke departed from her. Hinata was flushed from her face, a dreamy look taking over her light lavender eyes.

"I said I will talk to him."

Hinata didn't complain anymore after that one.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LD7**: TT.TT Bleh, now I'm getting ideas for this story! No! Whyyy!!! -rolls around whining-

**Warrior**: Oh boo hoo. Stop whining. That's usually my job!

**LD7**: Oh, hey you're right! BUt anyways remember I just did this because it's your birthday today dear older child. XD

**Warrior**: Suuuure...thats what you say right now. Anywyas, thanks for making that cake for me today you weirdoe! -hugs-

**LD7**: -hugs back- Ha no problem! It was my pleasure. Anyways people, thank you for reading this craptacular story of mine. I might continue it...I don't know. I'm still getting used to typing and reading over this pairing, but eh. I think I might aswel take a break and write something different once in a while I suppose. Oh and sorry I made it so short compared to the other one. Thank you!

**Warrior**: Please R&R if you want! -waves- Bye! X3

**LD7**: WHAT SHE SAID! BYEEE! XD


	4. Chapter 3

**LD7**: O.O -looks at the amazing reviews- Wow. I never really knew this story would actually be kind of popular or that I would even consider actually making another chapter. I was thinking of making another one and all since I was kind of getting ideas for it, but wow. Now I seem to actually WANT to write the story down. So yes, thank you for the reviwes fellows, so as a treat I'll throw in this chapter just for the hell of it. Enjoy!

**.:You are Loved:.**

Hyuuga Hiashi is a man of power and expected people to follow his orders immediatly and without question. Making a mistake and not following his rules was like commiting suicide; well, atleast it was to the Hyuuga clan.

At the moment he was sitting in a very soft and VERY expensive looking chair in his office, signing some documents. Hiashi sighed, closing his eyes, as he tried to calm down his on coming head ache.

Anyways, Hiashi wasn't really that much of a tough man, no of course not. He had a soft spot for his daughters like any other father would for his little girls. (More like one of his girls.) Too bad his ''little girls'' were expected to do outstanding in everything they did. They had to be better than the rest of the other clans. It was expected of them as one of the most prestigouse clans in Konoha of course.

He was already proud greatly because of his younger daughter Hanabi who was already a jounin at the age of 13. He had high hopes for his younger daughter, but he felt slightly bitter that this smarter and stronger child could not be taken in as the clan's leader once he retires his position and passes it on to his other daughter.

The _weaker_ child.

Now, don't get him wrong, it's not that Hiashi didn't like his other daughter Hinata. It just seems to him that Hinata would be too fragile for the job, too weak hearted for the whole political processes the head of the clan had to make.

He seemed more content if the younger sibling would be in Hinata's position instead of the other way around since Hanabi was more cold and could manage her emotions quite nicely like her cousin Neji. Much better than blush-tomatoe-red Hinata who couldn't even stand up and say what she wanted most of the time.

I mean come on, she couldn't even stand up to her _younger_ sister!

Hiashi could only shake his head in shame at that one. How could that be? Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? Younger children would always respect and look up for their older siblings. This seemed to be different though.

The only good thing about Hinata being "weaker'' and more ''soft hearted'' was that she didn't get in trouble most of the time like his other daughter Hanabi.

Hanabi had a reputation to not follow orders correctly from her team leaders when in missions or to care what would happen to them most of the time. She was the tough cookie in the group, stubborn to not crumble easily.

Hinata was the soft cookie, crumbling easily, but always satisfing and liked.

His two daughters so different from one another.

He was glad atleast that one of them followed his orders and never broke his rules. Hinata was such an obidient daughter and he was proud of atleast that small feature. The head of the Hyuuga smirked, content of this thought.

Oh, you poor old man.

--

Kiba couldn't help, but gap in amazement and disbelief.

He couldn't help it though, he was a person who showed his emotions freely (which the poor guy he had spilled his drink on didn't know; oops) unlike the ever stoic Hyuuga prodegy and the ever stick-up-his-ass Uchiha.

Speaking of the Uchiha, Kiba had just noticed that the cold bastard was dragging a certain Hyuuga girl down the paths of the village without a single care that the villagers stopped to look at the scene with the same expression that the dog-boy had at the moment. The Uchiha seemed to have a bored, yet amused look on his face.

How that bastard pulled that look off was a big mystery to the dog lover.

He noticed as he glanced at his team mate and not to mention "little sister" had the expression she always wore. Blushing tomatoe-red. The timide girl seemed to shrink from the stares the couple was receiving. Kiba shuddered at his own thought.

Oh heck no were this two ever going to be considered a couple in his eyes. Or anyone elses for the matter. Especially that pretty-boys raging fangirls.

Why those girls chased after him still was a mystery still to most.

The Uchiha who had betrayed the village a long a time ago and who had killed some of the villages own ninjas wasn't very liked by many in the village. Kiba didn't consider Sasuke much as a friend, but he didn't hate him either. He was neutral about the other teen.

Kiba felt bad for the teen who desperatly wanted power to destroy his brother who had killed off his entire family in over a night. Which is one of the reasons why Kiba had even gone with Naruto in that search and rescue team a long time ago. And because Naruto was his friend.

But messing with his "little sister" was an entirely different story.

Kiba glared daggers at the retrieving back of the Uchiha heir who was still dragging a poor, blushing Hinata through a throng of noisy villagers.

Oh, the Uchiha wouldn't know what was coming his way for messing with Hinata.

Kiba took a step forward, but seemed to consider it for a second before turning around and walking the opposite direction of which the other two had taken.

But first, he needed to retrieve Shino.

Hey, like hell he was going to mess with THE Uchiha Sasuke by himself!

--

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"S-Sasuke-kun...st-stop..."

"..."

"P-Please S-Sasuke st-stop..!"

A pause.

"..."

Hinata whimpered, her lower lip trembling in worry, as she tried to shrink inside her jacket or anything to escape the curiose stares they were receiving from many of the passing villagers. She was still being dragged by the Uchiha. Not that she minded he holding her hand, but still, the looks of astonishment and some glares from girls she didn't even know were kind of getting on her last nerves.

Good thing she had patience, but come on, this was getting unbareable.

Her dase from being kissed by the Uchiha had worn off the minute people started noticing the odd couple walking together. More like dragged. The amazing part was that Sasuke was the one doing all the _dragging_.

Hinata sighed, she couldn't stop the Uchiha that was for sure. She had been trying to get him to stop for the past 10 minutes and still he wouldn't listen to her reasoning. They were getting close to the Hyuuga estate; she had to stop him sooner or later, and she didn't like the latter.

_'He's so stubborn.'_ Hinata thought, pouting slightly on the inside. She frowned for a moment in concentration before breaking into a small little smile. She had a plan. Hey, when you are working together with a stubborn team mate of your own, you find your way around their stubbornes quite easily.

Hinata haulted in her pace to keep up with the Uchiha so suddenly that the he had almost, key word almost, tripped on his own feet.

Sasuke stopped aswel, turning around in slight annoyance and confusion. Why had the girl stopped? They were only 5 minutes away from her home, he could already see the gates near her home, so why stop now?

"Hinata." Sasuke murmmered, his voice slightly annoyed, but patient so as not to scare the timid heir.

Hinata blushed cutely, opening her mouth for a moment before closing it, looking like if she had suddenly retaliated onto what she wanted to say. "Ano...Sasuke-kun...Um...I w-was wondering if...we could w-wait a l-little b-before..." She looked down, her small voice almost in a whisper now, "b-before we t-tell anyone a-about...us..." Hinata blushed beet red at the last word.

Sasuke mentally 'aww'ed at the cute look Hinata had, even if she did look worried while she talked, on the outside though he looked like he didn't look like he cared what the small girl had said.

Hinata looked up, her expression timid and shy, expecting an answer from the taller teen.

Sasuke looked down at her, a thoughtfull, but stern expression on his pale, handsome face.

She must of forgotten that the Uchiha used to work with a person just as stubborn as the Inuzuka not to mention just as dumb (sorry Naruto and Kiba). This wasn't going to work as easily as she had thought. Hinata mentally smacked herself for that down fall of her plan. He'll provobly say no now...

"Alright."

...or maybe he wont.

Hinata looked up at him with a surprised expression on her pale features, her light lavender eyes getting a little wide.

"R-Really?!"

Sasuke nodded, smirking slightly at the girl's surprised look. Hinata was smiling now, blushing lightly.

_'Cute.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke just couldn't help it, he thouhgt he would resist the cute one, but he supposed he was wrong for next thing both new, he had pulled her into an embrace. Hinata's eyes were now comepletly wide at this point, her face red, and her mouth was on moter mode, stuttering out nonsense.

This just added to the cuteness in the ex-traiters eyes. His arms that had been loosingly embracing the Hyuuga heir around the waist were tightning, bringing the smaller and curved form of the girl closer to his own body. Hinata continued to stutter out nonsense, her expression dased and looking like she would faint at any second. Sasuke chuckled silently, liking the way he would bring this emotions out of the girl. But anyways, he couldn't get distracted now, he had to add something important onto their little deal about not telling anyone just yet about their little relationship.

"Hinata..." He murmered, his voice low and husky. This got Hinata's attention immediatly and Sasuke mentally praced himself for completing that part before continuing on their little deal. "I'll agree to your little ordeal, but...on two conditions."

Hinata's face seemed to falture, her mouth opening in protest, but Sasuke didn't let her speak for he inturrupted her.

"You have to tell your father about us when you feel that it's the right time to do so." Sasuke said, his voice taking in a seriouse tone. He waited for Hinata to answer him. Receiving a small 'H-Hai' from the girl he continued. "Secondly, I wont be able to help you on telling him. At all."

Hinata swore she almost fainted when the Uchiha had said that last sentence. It's a good thing she could clung to him for support at the moment without feeling awkward or worried that anyone would see them since no one really dared to come near the Hyuuga clan's estate out of fear of the white eyed "freaks" as they were sometimes called. Hinata sighed, leaning a bit onto the Uchiha for the support she needed at the moment before looking up at him with a small blush on her face and nodding.

"H-Hai Sasuke-kun...I-I a-agree..."

Sasuke nodded, smirking in content that she had agreed.

"Good." He whispered before pecking the small girl on the forehead.

Hinata's blush worsened if possible as she tried to burry her face in emberrasment in Sasuke's chest, his arms still holding onto her firmly, but softly.

"Hinata! What are you doing!?"

Said person jumped in the embrace, both people turning in their position to look into cold, angry, white eyes.

--

**LD7**: So yeah, this is just like kind of made out while I'm waiting to go to Pizza Hut with the family. Sorry about the misspellings and it being so short, it's just that I'm too lazy and tired at the moment. I'm more hungry then anything anyways. I apologize, but I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you want to! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
